My First and Only
by Moniposa
Summary: When Dirk asks Jane to do him a favor, he's hoping to tell her how he feels. Even though Jane feels the same way, their feelings may be pushed over the edge. Maybe enough to go past the point of what they both want to what they need . .. (Rated M for smut and language)
1. Chapter 1

(Okay! So this is my very first "lemon". Air quotes around lemon because I like fluff before everything, so yes uvu. I hope you like it, and second chapter will be posted tomorrow! Reviews are much appreciated!)

Disclaimer: Homestuck and its characters belong to Andrew Hussie

* * *

_"You know that I could help you keep Lil Sebs' shit down if you do me a favor." Dirk began to rub his thumb and pointer finger together, giving Jane a smirk. Dirk leaned back in his chair, his auburn eyes glowing behind his shades._

_"Your 'favors' always end up getting me in trouble, Mr. Strider." A blush crept up to Jane's face her mouth's straight line turning into a scowl. When he asked for favors, they usually included the impossible, but she always tried her best because—_

_Well, because she loved the blonde man._

_But it'd be obvious that he wouldn't reciprocate her feelings. He was the incredible and amazing Dirk Strider, and she was just-_

_Plain-old Jane._

_"Don't worry your pretty little head about it Crocker. It's not a big thing. I just want you to bake a cake for me." Dirk leaned his cheek onto his palm, waiting for her response._

_Jane immediately brightened. That was it? Well, then it shouldn't be that hard! "So should I just bake the cake and take it to yo—"_

_"Jane, you have to bake the cake at my house."_

_Jane froze. Wait, what? But **why**? "Dirk, it'd be easier to just bake the cake at my house since I have everything I need there, and there wouldn't be any problems!" Plus the fact that it drove her insane being in the same room with the lean, orange-eyed, blonde-spiked man._

_"Then I'll get everything you need. Don't worry Crocker. My hover-board will make taking things back and forth much easier." That cocky smirk of his slipped back in place as he got up from the chair, grabbing his hover-board in the process. Dirk made his way over to her window and glanced at her once more before jumping out and flying away._

_"You can't back out now; unless you want Lil Sebs to stop messing with your stuff," He shouted at her, his figure already gone out into the distance._

* * *

So that was the story of why she was standing in front of Dirk Strider's door, not sure if she should ring his doorbell or not.

Jane shifted the mixer and some other supplies she brought in one arm while she contemplated ringing the doorbell with the other.

She did want Lil Sebs to stop ruining her furniture (even though she's tried other methods of calming him down; like a swat to the head, but to no avail) but was it really worth being alone with Dirk in his house? Maybe his bro was home! Yea, maybe! Just maybe. . .

* * *

Dirk was pacing his room, waiting for Jane to come. She had to, right? If she really did want Lil Sebs to stop messing with her shit and whatever the fuck else, then she had to bake him a cake.

A trade for a trade.

But of course, the cake was just an excuse for her to come over. She wouldn't do it on any other occasion, but since it'd only be fair, she'd comply. Begrudgingly, but do it nonetheless. Well now since his bro was out doing god knows what, he could finally admit to himself in private that he really did like Crocker. She was incredibly adorable and fragile. Her penetrating blue eyes were so open; so full of wonder that he was surprised she hadn't seen through his ruse yet.

But today, everything would change.

He would admit (in his own way) that he absolutely liked the girl with the dark hair and glasses.

He just wasn't sure if his feelings would reciprocate from Janey.

Dirk always seemed to find little hints here and there, suggesting that Jane might like him, and he held onto that little shred of hope. She was the only one who could make his heart beat a bit faster.

The house was so quiet, he could hear the pit-pat of Jane's feet coming up the sidewalk to his door. The footsteps stopped, but he didn't hear the doorbell.

The orange-eyed man walked over to his bedroom window and glanced outside. He saw Jane's finger on the doorbell, not sure if she should ring it or not. Her feet began to fidget, and her hand clenched.

_Just ring it, _he thought. _I'm not going to hurt you, I swear._

Jane eventually unclenched her first and rang it once.

Bingo.

Dirk rushed to the door, but brushed his hair back smoothly before opening the door for her. He had to keep the Cool-Kid appearance up, even if it was just for a while.

"Didn't think you'd show up, Crocker." He gave her a nod, her big, blue, doe-eyes looking up at him.

* * *

"Didn't think you'd show up, Crocker." Dirk's face was completely stoic as he opened the door to let her in.

Her eyes widened at him; well, that was fast! Not even two seconds after she had rang the doorbell he answered! Maybe he was just lounging around close by so he could let her come in and bake him a sorry-ass-trade-cake.

"Well, I have to keep my end of the bargain, now don't I Dirk?" She lifted one eyebrow as she made her way to the kitchen, putting all of her things on the counter. She looked towards his oven and decided that it would be best to preheat the oven. But it depended on what kind of cake she was making! Maybe coconut, or pineapple!

"What kind of cake do you think you'll make?" Dirk meandered over to where Jane was setting up her mixer, trying to see what kinds of ingredients she'd be using.

"I'm not completely sure what to make? What do you want me to bake?" She glanced up at him, but then blushed. He was just really close by and it made her jittery.

"I think anything you bake would taste delicious." Or for lack of anything else to say. He really did think that whatever she made would taste good. Plus the fact that he had no clue what kind of cake he wanted. He didn't exactly think that far.

"Erm, how about Red Velvet? Everybody likes Red Velvet cake! Ooh, and some vanilla icing sounds simply divine!" Jane's endless blue eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. Jane preheated the oven to 350 degrees and began to prepare the batter. Maybe now was the right time to tell her.

"Jane, could I talk to you?" Dirk leaned over the counter, glancing at her behind his shades. She seemed to falter a bit, but then continued to add ingredients into the mixing bowl.

"I can cook and listen, Mr. Strider. Is it about Lil Sebs?" Jane tasted the batter a bit before she deemed other good enough to put in the batter into a pan (She put on cooking spray before setting the batter in of course!).

Dirk noticed that there was some batter still left on her cheek. "No, it's not about Sebs, but-" The blonde-haired man walked over to her and wiped the batter off with his thumb. Her face instantly lit up a bright red. "About us."

Jane's eyebrows furrowed and her mouth twisted down. "W-what about us? I mean, we're really good friends-"

"Friends? Are you sure that's all that we are?" Dirk's eyes searched hers, trying to find anything in her. He was taken aback entirely by what he saw.

Pure and unadulterated adoration.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dirk, I-I really like you. But I'm sure that you wouldn't like a girl like me. I mean, you could have Roxy. She's much more-" Jane glanced at her chest and back at Dirk. "Well-endowed than I am." The aquamarine-eyed girl went back to the counter and began to prepare the icing.

Dirk's eyes widened at her. But of course Jane couldn't seem them behind those damn shades of his. He had to keep his cool. Just a few more minutes and then he could show her what he felt.

"And what if I don't like Roxy?" Dirk leaned over the counter towards her, trying to get Jane to not think of herself as second best. Jane was most certainly not second best!

Jane finished whipping up the frosting. She glanced into the bowl, a sad smile on her face. "Well, I'd call you crazy."

It was now or never. Say it. _**Say it!**_

"Crazy for you, Janey." Dirk gave her a tiny smile as she looked up at him, those meticulously curved and dark lashes and bright eyes shining with shock.

"Me? Dirk you must be joking!"

"But I'm not. I'm as serious as the way my bro feels about his stupid puppets." He smiled even more broadly as he leaned his face towards hers, his lips slowly but surely meeting hers.

Jane wasn't sure what to do, but she eventually melted against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Now Dirk felt fully confident enough to wrap his hands around her waist.

"I love you," She murmured softly as they broke apart for breath. Dirk picked her up and set her onto the counter where along the cabinets were. Not the island counter where she was cooking.

"I-I love you too." Dirk had hesitated because he wasn't sure what else to say.

"Can I- see your eyes?" Her hands hovered over his shades. He nodded slowly as she took them off. She had a small intake of breath. His eyes were incredibly mesmerizing without his sunglasses blocking the way.

"Do you like them?" He seemed a bit nervous.

"They're beautiful." Jane leaned towards him again to give him a soft kiss.

Ah, but soft kisses would only satisfy for a short while. Their kisses soon became rough. Edgy. In need. Kisses in which Jane would definitely get some marks from it. Dirk lifted her from the counter and carried her up the steps, into his bedroom. Their tongues were continuing to dance and intertwine together.

"Hah, Dirk." Jane's breathing became heavy. The girl was on his bed and under Dirk and he supported himself on his elbows, his arms on either side of her face.

"Hm?" He looked up at her to see Jane's face as red as a tomato. She looked like she was trying to catch her breath. It looked adorable.

"Uhm, I think I'd want my first time to be with you, but do you want me like that? I mean, I've thought about it and all but I just hope that you won't regret it, or hurt me and now I'm babbling." She covered up her face with her hands trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Jane," He sounded tender as he gently pried her hands away from her face. "I would never hurt you. And I'm flattered that you would want me to be your first time, I really am. I just hope_ you_ won't regret it." Dirk kissed her again.

"I won't regret it." Jane wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

They began to kiss again, tongues twisting and twirling. Dirk put his hands under her blouse and began tugging at it until it was over her head. Jane tugged at his shirt, but only got to about his stomach before he ripped it off himself. She was only able to admire his lean muscles before his mouth brought her attention back. Jane slipped out of her skirt easily and Dirk ran his arms up her legs, to the sides and behind her back to her clasp. Jane shied from his touch, but he reassured her with a tender kiss on the neck. In one swift motion he unclasped her light pink bra to reveal her small breasts.

Jane was really nervous. What if he didn't like them? What if he laughed, or even worse, sighed at them?

Dirk had begun to touch them gently, caressing them in his hands before he kissed them gently. "They're beautiful." Dirk looked up through his long lashes and gave her a sweet smile.

Jane felt like she was on cloud nine and she began to unbutton his jeans, slowly running her hands down the sides of his legs and pulling them down. Dirk threw his jeans on the floor and continued to kiss her neck and collarbone. He moved away to look into her eyes.

"God, you're the only one who can make my heart beat faster." He grabbed her hand and put it on his warm chest, his heart beating erratically.

He hooked his hands into her pink panties and began to tease her pulling them down slowly. Jane was getting a little impatient and her breathing was speeding up. She was already nervous as it was! She began to rub her legs together to make some friction to stop her wetness. The orange-eyed man tugged off her panties and Jane pushed her legs together since she was still shy about everything.

"Don't worry; you're gorgeous." His hands moved to her thighs and he gently pried them apart. And she let him.

Dirk began to pull off his boxers and Jane was surprised from what she saw. She hadn't necessarily imagined the size of his. . . package. And boy was she surprised! On a scale of one to ten on how big it was, it was more like a. . . twelve.

"Okay, since this is your first time, I want to make this as painless as possible." His eyes held that touch of innocence. Jane was so happy that she was the only one to be able to see it.

Jane nodded, her eyes trusting. He slid his member into her, Jane gasping and clutching at Dirk's sheets. Tears were sliding down her face freely. It just hurt so much.

"Are you-"

"Just, give me a second okay?"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Dirk kissing away her tears. When Jane nodded at him that it was okay for him to move, he rocked back and forth, Jane gasping in complete ecstasy. He kept on rubbing her G-spot and she gasped and moaned in happiness. Jane never knew that it would feel this good, being with Dirk. Being connected as one. She raked her fingers across his back, his pace picking up.

"Hmh, Hah, Dirk," Jane moaned, her hands reaching up to muss his already-messy hair.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Jane." His hands were curled around the small of her back.

Dirk climaxed before Jane did, but she was able to ride it out longer than he did. He collapsed next to her, his chest rising and falling in harmony with hers. Dirk brushed her hair to the side and kissed her temple. She curled into his arms, content where she was. It was as if his arms were made for her body.

"I really do love you, you know." Dirk pulled her flushed to his body.

"I'm so happy to be with you; I love you." Jane closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Well, not before hearing Dirk's door opening and a voice.

"You fucking scored with Jane Crocker, bro?" It was Dirk's brother of course.

"Shut the fuck up!" Dirk rushed over to the door and shut it, not wanting to wake up Jane's sleeping figure.

* * *

(Please tell me your opinions about it! I'd love to hear them. Anyways, I hope you liked it and see you next time~)


End file.
